Thy Love, I Cherish Thee
by Auroua-chan
Summary: Upon seeing her for the first time, Seth swore to himself that he was in love. The beautiful princess, the Pharaoh's only daughter and youngest child. The sapphire eyed jewel named Kagome... (Actual rating: 16 , at least because of minor adult situations.)


Auroua-chan: After starting to re-watch the YGO series, I got the craving to do something between it and IY, and so this was the product.

One-shot, although I am working on the first chapter of a YGO/IY crossover story.

Pairing: Seth X Kagome

Warnings: Character death, slight adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh, and I never will. *I make 0% profit off of this.*

* * *

When they had first met, that sole day in the village, Seth swore to himself that he was in love.

Her delicate build, her unnatural pale skin, her bright, practically glowing, blue eyes, and the long onyx hair that swept well past her calves even up in a high resting ponytail. If she had left her hair down, it would surely of drug messily in the sand.

Her laugh was easily the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and, at instant, he seethed in silent jealously as the man with her, tall with long chestnut colored hair, swiped her off of her feet and into his arms with ease. He instantly hated him for the way she clung to him so desperately, lest he drop her. She would kick her feet into the air and then reach to the other two children with them, smiling brightly and crying for their help.

She was beautiful, the Pharaoh's daughter and youngest child. Once finally being set back on her feet, she and the other two her age ran around to play, never straying too far away from their guardian as he shopped and ran errands.

His heart stopped for a second and his breath got caught in his throat when her large, innocent eyes met his and she waved towards him before being tacked into the sand by the other girl, and then the attention was gone.

But... then, as soon as she appeared, she left, quickly rushing after the other man. The man Seth swore he would despise for the closeness she had with him.

Hate was all he could do in this situation, as he was just a villager, a peasant, and she was a princess. She was the heart of the sun, the future elegance that would rule a foreign Kingdom once being married to a Lord.

She could, and would, never have to settle for someone lower that her. Somewhat regretfully, he let go of the thought before returning to the fields that he worked in.

* * *

It was quite sometime later before he had the privilege to glance upon her face, easily three years. Her beautiful face was marred with dirt and splashed with blood. She had been put wrongfully in a cage to be sold as a slave in a separate country. Her hand had been cuffed and she looked to be out cold.

Her captors were sitting around, boasting happily about their raid. The leader, however, was shouting about the fact that they would have to sell Kagome soon, before the Guardians and the Pharaoh located them in their on-going search for the young princess. She wouldn't be sold- someone would remember her face and alert the Pharaoh's soldiers instantly.

Still... he couldn't just leave her there.

Without a trace of fear, Seth confidently made his way to the steel cage. The thieves were drinking and were deaf and blind to him moving along the shadows.

Once he made it to the cage doors, he saw that she was awake, weakly staring at her feet with tears in her eyes. She jumped when he gripped the doors, fearing it to be one of her captors, but she soon relaxed at seeing the boy three years older than herself.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, somewhat afraid for his safety. "They'll kill you if they see you."

"I'm helping you get away." Was his response. He eventually managed to open the door without a sound, putting the keys back on the rack, before reaching for her hand. "Come with me, I'll protect you, princess."

Seth quietly led her from the cave-like building and outside in the night. Kagome clutched tightly to his hand, nervously looking over her shoulder. They'd have to notice she was gone, and soon.

After a minute, she felt her savior tug her up behind him on the gray horse and she instinctively curled her pale arms around his midsection. Once he felt her secure herself against him, he commanded the horse to move.

Once he was sure they were far enough away, Seth stopped the horse and jumped off, giving Kagome the reign to hold onto. The palace was in the far distance at the bottom of the hill. Glowing torches were being carried as the search party continued the hunt.

Before commanding the horse to take her to her family and friends, Kagome turned and looked at Seth.

"What is your name?" Her lips were painted with a elegant smile.

"My name is Seth, my Lady." He heard a commotion behind him and feared her captors had came to take her again. "You must go before your captors come looking."

She nodded and steered the horse down the hill, calling a muffled "Thank you" to him. He didn't bother to respond, as it would have only fallen on deaf ears. He merely set to making his way back home.

The smell of burning wood and screaming people assaulted his senses and worry blossomed to life. Once making it back to the village he lived at he was greeted with the sight of the thieves killing the citizens in the search of their missing captive.

He didn't have time to react before a burst of lighting hit the ground and struck many of the thieves dead, it happening again to the others. Seth looked up and saw a large, white dragon flying high above the village. Once all the thieves were dead, though, it instantly left.

Seth was in a state of infatuation and confusion.

Infatuation with the princess and confusion at the dragon.

* * *

Despise what he had previously decided on doing, Seth did not give up. He worked hard to educate himself to be in the Royal Court of the Pharaoh. He easily succeeded and became one of the youngest to ever join.

The young prince and princess stood beside one another, next to their father, as he was inducted into the Court. Once the ceremony had ended everyone was free to do what the please and return to their jobs. Seth used the time to familiarize himself with the layout of the palace.

He stumbled upon the library and saw the princess sitting alone with a book in front of her. Curious, he quietly joined her, pretending to look over the content of the library as to not make his prying obvious. After thoroughly going through the shelves, he walked to join her at the table.

The book spread out before her held many simple spells on the page.

"You are practicing your magic?" Seth asked her, and Kagome shook her head to say no. "Then why read a spell book?"

Kagome shrugged. "I was helping Mana practice, but she ran off a little bit ago." She sighed and leaned back. "I've never practiced any of these and I'm positive that I could perform majority of the spells better than Mana could."

Seth sat in the pulled out chair next to her and slid the book in front of him.

"Mahad will be mad, but whatever." Kagome pouted a bit before she giggled and stretched high into the air. "Mana usually gets him grumpy so I'll stay out of his way for a while again." When she suddenly fell silent, Seth looked at her in worry. Before he could ask what was wrong, Kagome took him by the hand and held it against her left breast, over her heart.

"I never got to thank you properly for back then, Seth." Her voice was a quiet whisper, "I hoped that I would have the opportunity to see you again so I could. My wish was answered and now you're here. I'm glad..."

A faint blush colored his cheeks at her honey-like voice.

"Kagome! Where did Mana go?"

Kagome abruptly dropped Seth's hand and moved to glance at Mahad.

"She left a little while ago." Kagome answered honestly, picking the book up as Mahad walked closer. She handed it to him, "She might be outside, but she also might be hiding somewhere in the palace. Would you like me to help look for her?"

His eyebrow twitched as he took the book back. "No... You stay here. If she comes back, tell her I'm looking for her and that I _will_ find her."

Kagome giggled and nodded, waving her hand to him as he left. "Good luck, Mahad!" She lowered her hand and scratched the back of her head as she turned her attention back to Seth, "God knows he'll need it." The laugh in her voice caused him to smirk.

She stood and reached for his hand. "Come walk with me, please? I enjoy company."

Seth took her hand. He didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly took her by the arm and led the small girl down the hall.

* * *

**(A bit limey here. If you want to skip it, go to the next bold warning.)**

A small cry of pleasure echoed around the pair swirled in the silk sheets. Tiny hands clung onto muscular shoulders before burying into messy brown hair, tugging the male above her down for a desperate kiss.

Rose colored cheeks brightened slightly as she arched her breasts forward into his touch, another loud moan tumbling from red painted lips.

"S-Seth, harder!"

He adored the way his name fell from her mouth. Seth looked down at the small woman, loving the way her hair lay spread under her. Kagome tugged him back down, moaning his name again in his ear as he answered her command.

He groaned his release before tugging her to his chest.

**(Okay, it should be all over now.)**

He felt Kagome wrap her arms around his neck and bury her nose into his collar bone. Seth smiled and held her close, loving the way she melded against him.

* * *

"Mahad was a weak fool." Seth didn't bother to hide the scowl that rested on his features. "Its is own fault he died."

The sight of Kagome crying on the ground with Mana caused anger to fill him. His comment caused her to sit up, turning to glare.

"How dare you!" She cried, her blue eyes flaring to life, "Mahad wasn't a fool and he was stronger than you could ever be!"

The other people fell silent and Atem was the only one to approach her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders and tugging his sister to his chest.

Seth sneered in disgust before turning away from her and leaving without another word.

* * *

"Kagome..." His breath caught in his throat and the girl lay bleeding against his chest. "Why... Why did you do this?"

She looked up at him, smiling apologetically up at him. "I'm sorry, my love. I couldn't watch you die, you mean too much for that to happen."

Seth wiped the thin trail of blood from her chin, tugging the pained girl tighter to him, praying she would be okay. At feeling her wince and fidget under the pressure, he moved her away slightly. Tears blurred his vision as the light in her eyes began to vanish.

She reached up and wiped his tears with pale fingers, a small smile resting on her lips. "We'll be with one another in the after world. I care not how long it takes, I'll wait thousands of years if I must."

"I can't stop your pain." Seth buried his face in her slender neck, "I'm sorry I can't save you."

"I'm not in pain." Kagome took him by his cheeks and tugged him down to rub their noses together. "I'm comfortable in your arms. Don't mourn, my love. I'll always stay by your side."

Her hands fell from his cheeks, one falling against her stomach and the other into the sand. Seth felt her fall limp in his arms, her head rolling to rest against his chest. He looked down at her, noting the small smile that still rested on her face, as if she were only sleeping.

He gently placed her on the ground before standing, holding his Sennen Rod out over her body, watching as a blue glow surrounded her. The form of a white dragon appeared and was placed in a stone tablet not far off.

"Your soul will live on, Kagome." Seth whispered, falling back down to his knees and holding her close. "You will live on as the White Dragon."

* * *

It was lonely, ruling without her by his side. Two years passed dreadfully slow and the Royal Court was filled even slower. There were days that he would stay in the room they used to share, and just sleep where she used to lay. No matter how much time would pass, he still missed her greatly.

The sight of the guard approaching the throne caused Seth to sit up.

"Pharaoh," He began, "It has been completed."

This perked his interests. "Well," He snapped, "What are you waiting for? Lead me to where it stands."

The guard led him through the palace and out to the gardens to where a large stone stood. Upon the stone, careful hands had crafted a beautiful portrait of a woman with long, onyx hair and sapphire eyes. Radiant paint and precious gems colored the project with life. Above the woman was a large, white dragon.

A name was carved at the very bottom.

_'Kagome, thy blessed love, I cherished thee.'_

* * *

Auroua-chan: I'm not sure how I feel about this. I mean, its not bad, but I feel that its lacking severely in some places. Its supposed to cover his view and life with her.

So you all know, Seth was, roughly, 2-3 years older than Kagome.

Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed and please review&favorite&follow. I'd really love your feedback on this, since it was a first and I want to know how I did.

Be sure to look out for the chapter story I'm considering publishing.


End file.
